The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines, and more specifically to, a bearing assembly.
Gas turbine engines generally include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. Some gas turbine engines include variable stator vanes (VSVs). For example, the compressor may include variable compressor stator vanes coupled to a torque shaft assembly associated with an actuator. The torque shaft assembly and associated actuator enable and coordinate movement of the variable compressor stator vanes.
The bearings may show accelerated wear after operation over time. The torque shaft assembly is coupled to the compressor via bearing assemblies. Removal and/or replacement of the worn bearings typically involves having to remove the entire torque shaft assembly.